


[podfic] Soft now

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attachment, Babies, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Feelings, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Jedi Code says what?, Obi-Wan has issues, Obi-Wan is a dad, Podfic, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, naaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Luke and Leia saved the galaxy before they were even born, Obi-Wan saved them and got aggressively adopted by the Naberrie-Skywalker family. Bonding with dads (plural, yes, Obi-Wan) is important and Padmé needs a nap.Now with surprise second chapter with Padmé and Obi-Wan having important conversations.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, potential future Anakin/Obi-Wan, potential future ot3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Soft now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soft now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836039) by [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Fix-It, Babies, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, attachment, Jedi Code says what?, naaah, Self-Indulgent, Feelings, Family Feels, Obi-Wan has issues, Obi-Wan is a Dad, Conversations

 **Length:** 00:28:18  
  
**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_Soft%20now_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0495.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
